1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications; and more particularly to operations supported by a wireless terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure or another wireless terminal. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Wireless terminals were originally used to service only voice communications. However, wireless terminals now service data communications as well as voice communications. It is now common to use a wireless terminal to send and receive email, to send and receive text messages, and to access the Internet. In their operation, the wireless terminals receive files of many varied formats. A user of the wireless terminal may desire to obtain a hard copy of a received file for further use. While the user of the wireless terminal may be physically proximate a printer that is available for use, the wireless terminal may not possess printer drivers required to print the file at the proximately located printer. Further, because of the limited resources of the wireless terminal, it may not be reasonable to enable the wireless terminal to support the printer. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of operation that would a wireless terminal to service print jobs to printers that are unsupported by the wireless terminal.